Momoze Hui Guo Rou
Momoze Hui Guo Rou (モモゼ＝ホイコーロ, Momoze Hoikōro) was the Twelfth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's seventh wife, Sevanti.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Momoze was a young girl with delicate features and long, fair hair worn in an elaborate hairstyle. Personality Momoze projected the image of a calm and gentle girl. She did not appear to resent her mother for her harsh words towards her or to fear for her own safety, although she pities Sevanti and her brother Marayam for lacking the ability of becoming Kings.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Momoze makes her first appearance as all of the other Princes are introduced and is shown stitching a cloth. After applying for the position, Momoze hires Hanzo to become her bodyguard for the trip to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Some time later, she participates to the ceremony on the eve of the voyage and waves to the crowd.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 During the party held on the 1st deck of the ship, Momoze is seen waving to the party patrons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Unbeknownst to her, her Guardian Spirit Beast attacks Woble's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 After the ceremony, her mother Queen Sevanti removes bodyguards from her escort and assigns them to her brother Marayam. Despite Queen Sevanti's request, Nipaper and Bladge express their desire to stay, while she doesn't mind and Momoze suggests the remaining two relax in a nearby room, but they decline. While knitting, Momoze thinks to herself she pities her Mother and Brother as they're people with no capacity to become King and wonders why she feels so tired despite not doing anything, her Spirit Beast sitting behind her. As Momoze rests in her room, one of her bodyguards plans to assassinate her.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 She is killed shortly afterwards, due to asphyxiation while in her sleep. Hanzo suspects a clone created by a Nen user, leading to all her remaining bodyguards (including Benjamin's private soldier) being processed. By her unusual sleep schedule, Kurapika deduces her Guardian Spirit Beast was behind one of the attacks on Woble's bodyguards, and the reason it did not defend her was she had run out of aura.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Tubeppa, Momoze has no real political influence or power.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 She appears to be good at knitting. Nen Like the rest of her siblings, Momoze has received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it. The Guardian Spirit Beast is made out of aura, thus only Nen users can see and hear it. Momoze herself is unaware of its existence. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Trivia * Momoze is the first of the Princes to die in the Succession War. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Deceased characters